Spottedleaf's Knowing
by solamere
Summary: Spottedleaf loves Fireheart so very much, but will it be enough to beat Sandstorm's Love? (Rated K for gore)
1. Prologue

SpottedLeaf's Knowing

Prologue

_SpottedLeaf stood in the medicine den._ The death of Lionheart had hurt her soul, as she knew it was her fault. The fact her brother Redtail, had died not so long before shot into her brain as she sorted out poppy seeds from borage. The fact that she had no apprentice worried her. The conflict between ShadowClan and ThunderClan would not go without blood spilled, what if she was next? What if she died without an apprentice? ThunderClan would be helpless! She shook the thought out of her head. She heard the shrill squeaks of Frostfur's new kits. A pang of sadness washed over her as she realized they would live their entire life without their father.

She perked her ears up. A new scent emerged from the bushes. ShadowClan, no doubt about it. She rushed to the nursery putting her paws to the opening of the den. "Show yourselves!' She demanded. "Your not taking kits on my watch!" The fury on her face turned to worry as Clawface emerged from the bushes, a snarl and his shredded face. "Give them up, or ill take them myself." he said, hinting he would harm her in his voice. Spottedleaf showed no sign of giving up; she launched herself at Clawface, claws unsheathed. She raked his back and pinned him down. Clawface rolled over. Pinning her down as the kits mewling drowned the sounds of Spottedleafs heart thumping. Clawface's weight prevented Spottedleaf from escaping. Clawface bit her neck with a killing bite. And walked into the nursery. Spottedleaf felt instant panic flood around her. What will happen to Thunderclan without me? Her eyes caught onto a gray she-cat. To weak to speak or move, Spottedleaf slipped into the darkness, knowing exactly who would take her place

"Welcome, Spottedleaf." A voice whispered into her ear "Welcome to Starclan." Spottedleaf tried to make out the voice, somewhat familiar, yet not a voice she had heard in a very long time. "Featherwhisker? Is that you?" She tried to make out an image of who it was. "Yes, it is I Spottedleaf." "Again, I'd like to welcome you to Starclan." Spottedleaf leaped up. "I'm Dead?" She asked, almost shuttering at the thought of it. Featherwhisker was hesitant on the question. "If you would like to call it that." He replied. Spottedleaf stood, shaken. Featherwhisker simply explained "Most cats are nervous when it comes to death, it takes a few moments to even remember how they died." Then he took a few steps forward before stopping to speak again. "Would you like me to show you around?"

Spottedleaf had seen very few of Starclan in her dreams, never had she seen the entire clan. "Yes." She replied. Standing up as she tried to regain her memory. Featherwhisker looked at her, knowing the perfect place to go. "Come here." He flicked his tail, pointing to a huge oak tree. Spottedleaf stood at the tree seeing three cats climb it. She saw Sunstar, but not the one she used to know, this Sunstar was happy. Not the stressed, and tired Sunstar that she knew before he died. She saw a cat that she barely knew at all. She had seen him at gatherings once or twice before he died, but that was it. His name was Shellheart, the former deputy of Riverclan. When she laid her eyes on the last cat, she jumped with joy. Redtail stood on the highest branch. Both confused and exited to see his sister in Starclan. "Redtail!" Spottedleaf exclaimed with pure joy. Redtail jumped from branch to branch before finally reaching the ground. "Spottedleaf? What are you doing here?" Redtail asked.

A gray tom emerged from the bushes. "What do you think? Mouse-Brain" "you think she's still alive?" Redtail looked both annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. Spottedleaf hadn't heard that tone every since Goosefeather died. "Goosefeather? Is that you?" Spottedleaf hadn't seen the old medicine cat since she was an apprentice. Goosefeather blinked. "No, it's Moonflower- What do you think?"

Redtail sighed. "Sorry, Goosefeather has been in a grumpy mood ever since this 'Fire will save the clan' prophecy." Spottedleaf's memories jumped through her head, a shooting star flew into the distance, Clawface's grasp on her. She shakes the thought out of her head Redtail climbs up the tree again.

Featherwhisker nudges her, signaling that he was going to show her more of Starclan. A very pale cat stood, not moving, nor speaking. The gray fur on the she-cat was almost invisible. "Who is that?" she asked, looking at the misty warrior. Featherwhisker looked at the misty cat. "Bluestar" he replied, "ill leave you alone for now." Spottedleaf flickered to Thunderclan camp. She walked around as pure shock was on every face around her. Only to realize in the center of all this shock, was her. She looked at her dead body, she saw Firepaw, the saddest one there. Spottedleaf wanted to comfort him. But saw another pale cat walk towards him. It was Sandpaw. Spottedleaf felt herself wash with anger. Was Sandpaw in love with him? Spottedleaf saw how Sandpaw looked at him. _"You can't, you wont steal Firepaw from me."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"With this life I give you love." Spottedleaf tried to keep the moaning out of her voice as she said the words. "Use for your clan, especially Sandstorm." The words felt like poison. She didn't want this. She slowly walked away as Bluestar gave her life. Spottedleaf hated the idea of Sandstorm being with Firestar. But it was too late, what has been done was done. Spottedleaf wondered through StarClan. Her sadness flooded into rage. She lashed her tail. Walking away from the gossip of the new leader.

Ground seemed lighter the farther she went. And more fog seemed to get in the way of her sight. A wall of mist was in her way. She had heard of it by many deceased elders in Starclan. "You're too old to be foolish enough to go there, but too young to know what's there." She remembered them saying. Spottedleaf walked through the mist. Hearing shrieks of chaos and laughter chilled her.

Finally, she managed to emerge from the mist. Many cats stood before here, all of them scarred and stained in blood. In the middle of the fighting and chaos was a ginger she cat with white patches. The blood on her pelt was dried. And none of the blood looked like it was from her, more like from other cats. The she-cat was clearly enjoying the fight.

Spottedleaf looked at the fierceness of the fight. It was unlike anything she had seen. She tried to make out the cats there, the first cat she recognized was Thistleclaw. A growl rumbled in her throat, Thistleclaw, if he had become deputy would have driven the clans into more unnecessary battles. She had watched him force his apprentice into fighting a small kit, who nearly lost its life because of it.

She noticed Brokenstar, she shuttered. The tom was evil. She remembered watching Yellowfang feed him deathberries. He had forced kits to become warriors before the warrior code allowed them to be apprentices.

Her eyes widened as the last cat she knew came into vision. Clawface. She ran from the hiding in the mist and launched herself onto him. Sinking her claws into his back, she ripped deep into his skin. Clawface yowled in pain. Spottedleaf whispered into his ear, "The death you've caused wont go unpaid." Clawface swiped his claw at Spottedleaf, who dodged as anger flowed through her body. Clawface pinned her down, opening his jaws to what could have been a killing bite.

The ginger she-cat had watched the entire fight. Before Clawface could sink his jaws into Spottedleaf's throat, the she-cat yelled, "Stop!" not in fear or worry, but interest and demand. Clawface lifted his weight on Spottedleaf, but he had not yet let her go. "But Mapleshade-" he protested. Mapleshade jumped from the rock. She darted back and fourth until she was sure Clawface had no idea where she was. She than pinned him down easily.

"Did I make myself clear?" Mapleshade growled. Clawface nodded, still dazed and dizzy. She than unhooked her claws from his pelt and leaped onto the rock. "Warriors of the dark forest, you all saw the move I used on Clawface, practice it now, then show it to your apprentices the next night." Spottedleaf realized this was the dark forest. A place Thistleclaw had brought her. Mapleshade looked Spottedleaf dead into the eye. "And the StarClan cat is coming for a walk." She sneered.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Spottedleaf looked over her shoulder. Was she going to get out of this alive? Mapleshade flicked her tail, showing that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Spottedleaf slowly walked towards Mapleshade. But Mapleshade showed no sign of harming her. "The prey is going to eat you before you even get halfway to the rock!" Mapleshade growled. Spottedleaf picked up her pace as Mapleshade led her deep into the forest. "Now tell me, what were you doing here in the dark forest?" Mapleshade asked.

Spottedleaf stood quietly, she would need to be like the dark forest cats in order to get out of the dark forest quickly and safely. "I was seeking revenge." Spottedleaf replied. Mapleshade face turned from anger to interest as the word 'Revenge' rang into her mind. "Tell me more." She insisted. Spottedleaf looked at Mapleshade, who clearly believed her lies. "You know that petty excuse for cat, Clawface?" Spottedleaf asked. Mapleshade flicked her ear. "Yes." She replied without saying anything about the offense to Clawface. Spottedleaf rose to her paws in case she needed to run away, "He killed me." She said. Mapleshade smiled, an idea had formed. "So you're a StarClan cat with dark forest intentions?" She had said. "Yes." Spottedleaf replied, "That's exactly how I'd put it."

Mapleshade rose to her paws. Walking over to the rock she had stood on before "Cats old enough to kill their enemies, gather around." Spottedleaf shuttered, the gathering call was chilling. "We have befriended a StarClan friend who thinks like us." Mapleshade announced. "Therefore, she will help us in the great battle!" Mapleshade purred. The cats under the rock yowled in happiness. Mapleshade continued as the cheers went down. "She will visit us again, and we will welcome her." Mapleshade stated. "Any cat who does not welcome her will perish." Mapleshade said as she dug her unsheathed claws into the earth. "And if she does not visit us again, she will perish." Mapleshade purred as she climbed down the rock.

Spottedleaf was padding behind her. "Surly you must be joking about the 'Killing me' part." Spottedleaf insisted. Mapleshade said nothing. Spottedleaf heard a mouse running through the shriveled leaves of the forest, as the mouse darted out of the bush, Spottedleaf grabbed it with her teeth and snapped it's spine with a quick, clean, bite. She took a bite of the mouse, but as she sank her teeth into the mouse, the mouse had turned from fat and juicy to skinny and stringy. She spat the mouse out in disgust of the taste. Not meaning to waste any prey. "You wasted a perfectly good mouse!" Mapleshade scolded. But Spottedleaf ignored the scolding; even the food in the dark forest was bad. She padded to the mist wall that parted StarClan from the Dark Forest. Soon, everything was invisible. The mist was very strong. And as Spottedleaf walked back to StarClan, The Dark Forest shrieks filled her head. What she had gotten herself into was beyond StarClan's understanding.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Spottedleaf walked into the dark forest. She saw Clawface talking with Brokenstar and Snowtuft. Spottedleaf had deeply regretted going. But now she had no choice. Mapleshade stood at the top, her gaze caught on Spottedleaf's arrival. Spottedleaf stood. Mapleshade went into a cave under the rock. Spottedleaf followed her, barley able to track herself in the darkness. Mapleshade flicked her tail. "I thought you wouldn't come, what made you come back so soon?"

Spottedleaf had found satisfaction ripping into Clawface's skin the night before. Perhaps she would have the same satisfaction with Sandstorm. The idea seemed to betray all of Star Clan. But Spottedleaf couldn't help but embrace the idea. "I embrace the fact that I will help in the great battle. Not only am I forced to participate, but also I am happy to help." Spottedleaf replied honestly. Mapleshade purred. "Just as I thought, I can trust you with our battle plans." The she-cat meowed.

Spottedleaf walked deeper into the cave, until she finally stopped and sat with Mapleshade. Mapleshade slowly stood up, the only thing lighting the dark were her red eyes. She walked out of the cave. "How do I know I can trust you?" Mapleshade pressed. Spottedleaf stood. "As long as it doesn't involve me dying, I think I'm fine." She replied. Mapleshade stood for a second. "In order for me too trust you, you must kill Shatteredtail." She demanded.

Spottedleaf stood in silence. What only was seconds had felt like moons. Mapleshade stared at the warrior. He was very harsh to his other clanmates. "I will announce the battle." Mapleshade purred. Spottedleaf sat, worried about the innocent soul whom she would have to kill. But soon she realized, Shatteredtail wasn't innocent. He was in the dark forest. They were all guilty. Soon, heard Mapleshade yowl at the top of the rock. Spottedleaf saw many cats surround the rocks. Each one had a fresh coat of wet blood. Many had scars on neck and face, with some even having one on their belly.

Mapleshade looked at each and every cat, she almost looked like she was scanning their wounds to see if they were good enough. "You have all killed a dark forest warrior, many of you have killed one twice. But today, one of you will kill, or be killed." She explained. "Spottedleaf, the StarClan cat wants to prove her loyalty. Therefore, she will prove her loyalty." Mapleshade continued. "Shatteredtail, step forward."

A dark gray tom separated himself from the crowed. There were nips and tares on his tail and his paws were soaked in blood. His piercing yellow eyes were caught on Spottedleaf. She shuttered. Shatteredtail and Spottedleaf were given space to fight. But she saw each and every cat staring at her. "Let the battle begin" Mapleshade yowled.

Shatteredtail immediately pounced with his claws unsheathed. Spottedleaf darted away from him. Shatteredtail barred his teeth, slowly approaching Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf reached into her memory. She ran side to side then threw her body at Shatteredtail. Shatteredtail was pinned to the dusty ground and as Spottedleaf leaned her head in for the killing bite. She froze. She looked at Shatteredtail's terrified face. She felt pity for him. But Shatteredtail took advantage of her pity and flipped Spottedleaf over.

Spottedleaf squirmed under Shatteredtail's weight. He didn't move. Shatteredtail leaned his head in to bite her, but Spottedleaf lifted her tail and wrapped it around his neck. Shatteredtail fainted; he lost air from Spottedleaf choking him. Spottedleaf looked at Shatteredtail's limp body. She placed her claw on him. She imagined him as Sandstorm and ripped his flesh deeply. She tore his belly as blood came gushing from his throat. His body became faded until the only thing left was a puddle of blood.

Many dark forest cats let out cheers and yowls of excitement. Some looked in anger. Mapleshade purred at the top of the rock. "Spottedleaf, you have earned the trust of the dark forest." She announced. "As long as you roam both the dark forest and StarClan, you will be known as a senior warrior in the dark forest." She purred. "And speaking of senior warriors, there will be a meeting with a few of them." "Snowtuft, Silverhawk, Brokenstar, Clawface, Spottedleaf and Thistleclaw." She recited.

Mapleshade led the senior warriors deep into the dark forest. Spottedleaf shuttered, she would never get the scent of blood off her claws. Mapleshade stood at the center of a clearing that seemed almost abandoned. She flicked her tail signaling the others to gather around. Spottedleaf sat by Mapleshade and Brokenstar and Mapleshade looked at each cat around her.

"The great battle will not come in many, many moons. But we still must bring a battle plan." She reasoned. She dragged her claw into the dirt making four sections. "Which clan should we invade first?" She asked. Spottedleaf remembered seeing twolegs planning to invade the forest. And her head shot up. "Not to interrupt you plan but may I speak?" Spottedleaf asked. Mapleshade nodded. "In StarClan, we have seen many things, many prophecies that interpret the future of the clans." She started. Mapleshade flicked her ear "Go on."

Spottedleaf looked at Mapleshade who seemed to have interest. "We have known that one, the clans will move somewhere else in the next twenty-five moons. And two, StarClan knows about the battle and is getting help." Spottedleaf confessed. The dark forest cats whispered to one another until Mapleshade looked at Spottedleaf. "What kind of help?" She asked. Spottedleaf sat. "All I know is that there are other groups of cats that are willing to help in the future." "And that the clans find their new homes, three will come to realize their abilities."

The warriors looked at each other. "One will never be able to get hurt, the next will be able sight what StarClan has never let anyone see before, and the last can sense what would be impossible to even the most skilled of warriors to manage." Spottedleaf continued. "In conclusion, you may not want to make a battle plan until the clans move, and you must group one of the three to train here. I suggest the one that can never get hurt."

The cats surrounding her looked at her as if she just found out the way to cure greencough. But then she realized they had never heard of the prophecy before. Mapleshade looked at Spottedleaf. "The rest of you can leave, I want to talk to Spottedleaf."

Mapleshade looked at Spottedleaf. "What makes you want to leak all of this information?" Mapleshade pressed after they all left. Spottedleaf looked at Mapleshade. She could tell her anything as long as she was loyal. Spottedleaf saw Sandstorm with Firestar and growled in a low voice

"I have a job to finish, and I need your help to do it."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Spottedleaf curled in her nest and closed her eyes. It had been many moons since she had killed Shatteredtail and gave away StarClan's plans to Mapleshade. She had settled into the dark forest the past few moons. The clans had too settled into their new home. And very soon they would find the moonpool. Spottedleaf's thinking washed away as she faded into the lake. She was assigned the job to bring Leafpaw to the moonpool.

She saw the she-cat almost immediately. And brought her to the shimmering pool of water. Many dead cats' reflections glowed on the crystal like pond. Spottedleaf wishing Sandstorm was upon them. "Wake up Spottedleaf!" a voice muffled into her ear. Redtail's dappled coat brushed against hers.

Spottedleaf looked at her brother, who clearly didn't see how important it was to StarClan that they introduced the moonpool to the clans. Spottedleaf looked at her brother. "Why did you wake me up?" She asked.

Redtail blinked. "I recently heard you went near the boarder of StarClan and the Dark forest recently." Redtail pressed.

Spottedleaf sighed. She couldn't tell him the truth or she'd be crow food by sunset. "Who told you?" She growled.  
"Yellowfang." He replied

Spottedleaf flicked her tail. "I got lost." She groaned. "I'm going to sleep." She said while walking away.

Guilt washed over her as she saw her brother walk away. "Um, Redtail?" She asked trying to wash away her guilt.

"Yeah?" Redtail turned his head around.

Spottedleaf looked at him warmly. "Think fast!" She yowled than pinning him down.

Redtail squirmed under her weight. Than finally was able to twist his body out of Spottedleaf's grasp. He threw his body into hers expecting for her to go limp. Spottedleaf rolled when her body hit the ground and placed her forepaw onto his chest.

"I win." Spottedleaf announced

Redtail looked at her in surprise. "I guess you did." He replied almost out of breath. "I need to lay in my nest for awhile." He said walking to a fallen oak tree.

Spottedleaf ran to the Dark Forest. She walked to Mapleshade's den. Mapleshade was eating a rotten mouse in her den. Spottedleaf sat in her den with a mouse she brought from StarClan.

"I thought it was unfair for you to eat such rotten food so I brought you mine." Spottedleaf sat down a fresh mouse on her den. Mapleshade sniffed the prey, than sank her teeth into the mouse. She continued eating the mouse until only the bones where left.

Mapleshade looked at Spottedleaf. "Have you ever seen a cat called Appledusk?"

Mapleshade looked at Spottedleaf as she tried to keep her rage contained.

"Yes, he usually appears to see Crookedstar every moon. But usually he complains about what he calls 'a mouse brained killer'."

Mapleshade stood silent for a while. "That fox hearted fool deserved to die." She mumbled under her breath.

The cave filled with silence until Mapleshade stood up again.

"I have planned a meeting with Tigerstar and Silverhawk. You of course, will be coming."

Spottedleaf followed Mapleshade into the forest. Mapleshade sat between Tigerstar and Silverhawk leaving Spottedleaf in the center.

"The clans have recently moved to the lake territory, meaning our battle plan will finally take launch." She informed them. Mapleshade purred. But Tigerstar seemed to not get something.

"Excuse me, but something isn't right here. Why is Spottedleaf in The dark forest? I sure would like to know!"

Mapleshade rolled her eyes. "She's spying for us mouse brain! She's going to kill somebody called Sandstorm at the great battle!" She growled.

Spottedleaf growled. "Continuing on the plan, I have heard you have recruited

Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost. Is it true? She pressed.

"It is indeed." Tigerstar confirmed. "I am training them both, but it seems Brambleclaw isn't as concentrated as his brother."

"Great, more warriors for us." Spottedleaf praised.

Mapleshade looked at her. "When will the three come?" She asked.

"In many moons." Spottedleaf replied. "Until then, I want all of you to study moves of a clan of your choice. Practice them, get them right, then make them better." She ordered. "Spread the message to every cat in this place."

Spottedleaf walked away happily. As she walked she heard whispers of fear come from warrior to warrior.

The dark forest finally feared her, and in her eyes, fear was all she needed.

* * *

** Sorry for the inactivity, my power went out and it took a long time to log back into my account.**


End file.
